Secreto
by plumarosa1
Summary: OneShot Dramione, ¿Locura o Valentia?... "La Segunda guerra mágica llego a su fin con el atardecer de aquel día, dando paso a una nueva era que prometía paz, pero no habían dos corazones que gozaran de mas júbilo que el de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, puesto que a pesar de las circunstancias y el inevitable porvenir, ahora tenían esperanza… esperanza en aquel secreto."


_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la fantástica J. K. Rowling, yo no soy mas que una fanática que deja volar su imaginación y comparte con ustedes sus locuras de puño y letra._

 _Ha salido la inspiración, he escrito este Oneshot Dramione en menos de una hora, he estado sumamente ocupada y sufro de un bloqueo con respecto a mi otra historia, pero al menos espero que con este pedacito de mi imaginación disfruten de una corta lectura, esta ambientado en la batalla final, una visión muy superficial de lo que habría ocurrido según yo, si Draco Malfoy hubiera tenido el valor de confesarse como todo prisionero de si mismo cuando ve a la muerte esperándole a unos cuantos metros de distancia y hubiera escogido el lado correcto de la historia._

 _Espero que les guste…Besos…_

 _Plumarosa1._

 _Secreto_

 _Capitulo Único_

Los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, colisionando a veces con las derrumbadas, pero aun fieles, paredes de roca del castillo, en otras desafortunadas ocasiones se estrellaban contra los cuerpos de valientes que, pese a toda circunstancia, habían empuñado su varita para enfrentar la oscuridad. Los rayos violeta y verde brillante rozaban su cabeza, esparciendo un susurro mortecino en la tenue vibración que captaban sus oídos, no era del todo consiente de su estado, sabia que había sido herida en algún punto de su huida de la sala de menesteres, sabia que en algún lugar de su cuerpo una brecha sangrante, producto de un corte profundo con alguna de las espadas que portaban las envejecidas armaduras, esperaba silenciosa y pacientemente para hacerse sentir, pero la adrenalina parecía haber dormido todos los nervios que le permitían a su piel apreciar cualquier estimulo.

Había perdido de vista a Harry y a Ron, cuando un trío de túnicas negras y mascaras de hierro pulido habían aparecido esparciendo hechizos en su dirección, pero no era eso lo único que ocupaba su mente, los ojos apagados de Crabbe al exhalar por ultima vez antes de caer sin remedio a las llamaradas de fuego maldito aun estaban clavados en su memoria, un grito de auxilio mas sin responder que podría anotar a su lista de pesares para contemplar a solas, eso si sobrevivía a la guerra, mientras corría entre los escombros flanqueada de cerca por un par de mortifagos dispuestos a liquidarla a la primera oportunidad, repasaba los acontecimientos que acababan de suceder, aun sin poder asimilarlos, recordó el beso que Ronald Wesley le había robado en la cámara de los secretos y su rostro desolado cuando ella no contesto a este ni a la sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios del pelirrojo, una sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de ira al escuchar aquel _"Lo lamento Ron, esto ya no puede ser"_ , tan solo unos segundos después, aún así él se había lanzado contra sus atacantes dentro de la sala de menesteres, unos minutos previos al inicio del fuego.

OH, aquellos minutos, cortos y eternos, inolvidables, dulces y amargos, reveladores y en si mismos aterrorizantes, si tan solo Harry no hubiera estado ocupado tratando de destruir la diadema recién encontrada, si tan solo Ronald no hubiera salido corriendo para atacar a Goyle, habrían presenciado el acontecimiento mas insólito de toda aquella guerra, probablemente de toda la historia de la magia, por que le gustara o no, fuera valiente para reconocerlo o lo suficientemente cobarde como para fingir que podía siquiera intentar olvidarlo, mientras se batía en un duelo disparejo con dos asesinos a sangre fría, lo único que podía desear, era sobrevivir, pero mas allá de las razones que todos sus compañeros podrían tener, Hermione Granger anhelaba sobrevivir para probar de nuevo aquel dulce sabor que con cada segundo amenazaba con evaporarse de sus labios.

Un _Avada Kadavra_ resonó en las paredes, elevando su alcance en el eco y fallando por apenas unos centímetros de su pecho, no espero, apretó el puño contra el mango de su varita y apunto.

-¡Sectusempra!- gritó, un halo de luz violácea choco de lleno contra el cuerpo de uno de sus oponentes, el mas cercano, el mortìfago cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre y gritos de dolor que paulatinamente se iban apagando, la que una vez había sido una niña incapaz de siquiera herir con palabras, era ahora ya toda una experta en artes oscuras, no por elección, pero las leyes de la supervivencia son crueles y Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas almas enemigas habían perecido por su mano, después de todo y como solía repetirle Thonks para calmar su conciencia _"Son ellos o nosotros, ellos han escogido esto, lo has hecho para defenderte y protegernos"._

La otra figura no se inmuto, sin siquiera dar un vistazo a su aliado caído, apunto la varita ante la chica, ahora desprotegida de todo escondite, pero ella fue más rápida.

-Avada kadavra- un susurro apenas, no audible para su agresor, dio fin a la pequeña batalla que había estado librando los últimos minutos, los gritos se escuchaban resonar contra los arcos sobrevivientes del recibidor, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, no debía quedar mucho tiempo, mil pensamientos surcaron su mente mientras con dificultad se movía entre la roca apiñada.

 _-¡Tienes que irte!, no es seguro, ya déjalo por favor-_ la voz en su memoria era tan clara, como hacia poco en la sala de menesteres, Harry intentaba alcanzar la diadema, mientras Ronald reseguía a Crabbe y Goyle, ella cuidaba las espaldas, pero una mano nívea, fría y temblorosa la había tomado de la muñeca, mientras en un rápido movimiento cubrió con la otra mano su boca, arrastrándola detrás de lo que parecía un armario, sus ojos no daban crédito a la visión ante ellos, Draco Malfoy, un mucho mas delgado y demacrado Draco malfoy la sujetaba con fuerza, pero por primera vez no había en sus ojos, grises y profundos, un atisbo de odio, desprecio o superioridad, no había en su voz su habitual tono prepotente, el temor y la culpa parecían haber surgido desprendiendo su perfecta máscara, ella no se movió, no apunto su varita, ni siquiera fue capaz de protestar ante la rapidez de los movimientos del chico, en un hábil giro Draco unió sus labios con los de Hermione, una mezclad de sentimientos fluyeron en lo que pudieron haber sido segundos o quizás horas, anhelo, represión, deseo, quizá ¿amor?, no estaba segura, pero su cuerpo, incapaz de conectarse a su cerebro había correspondido aquel acto, que comenzaba a pensar, deseaba hace tiempo _\- Si gana morirás, si pierde yo moriré o quizás tenga un destino mucho peor-_ había susurrado aun con sus labio rozándose, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica y con su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla- _Te he hecho daño, durante demasiado tiempo, por favor perdóname Hermione, lamento todo lo que he hecho, pero lamento mas no haber tenido el valor para hacer esto antes_ \- Sus ojos desbordaban honestidad, el plomo de sus orbes se intensificaba a medida que este hablaba y Hermione se sentía en las nubes, era sincero, algo dentro de ella validaba aquellas palabras sin saber exactamente si era su corazón o su conciencia- _Te amo, mas de lo que jamás supe expresar, mas de lo que yo mismo me creí capaz de amar a nadie_ \- las palabras surgieron de sus labio tan rápido como estos volvieron a posarse en los de la chica aun anonadada por semejante confesión- _Si muero hoy promete que me habrás perdonado, miénteme si es necesario_ \- sentenció con seriedad en su rostro libido.

- _Mentir no es mi fuerte Draco_ \- había logrado articular con voz queda- _Pero tendrás que vivir para saber si te he perdonado y para tener una larga conversación sobre este arranque de locura que has tenido_ \- Era la Hermione racional la que emitía opinión, pero no logro más que una leve risa, colmada en partes iguales de amargura y diversión por parte del rubio.

- _Locura dices_ \- rió él- _locura seria haber muerto sin haberte besado_ \- una vez mas unieron sus labios, con ternura, sintiéndose finalmente cómodos, una admisión silenciosa de aquel acto ilógico entre ellos, dos enemigos naturales, desde que por primera vez se cruzaron, adversarios por disposición del destino y compatibles, por desición del destino o quizás, de un golpe de adrenalina.

Aquel momento único y quizás irrepetible había sido destruido por un simple grito, _"Corran"_ había advertido Ron, segundos antes que unas inmensas llamaradas surcaran la sala haciendo que ambos se separaran de inmediato, los tres chicos había tomado en mano unas escobas viejas y polvorientas, alzándose en el aire lejos del fuego, habían logrado salir, pero ella no pudo, giro, giro tan rápido como pudo, deseando llegar a tiempo, seguida por Harry y Ronald, quien con pericia y este ultimo a regañadientes habían vuelto en busca de sus atacantes, seis entraron, cinco salieron por solo unos segundos.

Su mente se espabilo de nuevo, llenándose de mil pensamientos diferentes…

 _Harry, se dirigía al bosque,_ tenía que apresurarse….

 _Naginni,_ esa asquerosa alimaña, la serpiente que había intentado y valga resaltar, había estado muy cerca de matarlos…

 _La espada, la espada de Gryffindor_ , tenía que encontrarla…

Su mundo se detuvo cuando durante aquella pausa en la batalla una procesión de capas negras proveniente del bosque prohibido traía consigo a Hagrid cargando un cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras se aferraba a un pilar de la entrada, junto con el resto de sus compañeros, un par de ojos grises la observaban anhelantes, mientras Tom Ridley se regodeaba en su efímera victoria, flaqueo unos segundos y luego lo vio, un movimiento, sutil pero certero, Harry Potter, estaba vivo, pero ¿Qué tramaba?

-Draco querido, ven- dijo Voldemort, petulante y siseando

Por primera vez la chica noto la presencia del rubio a su lado, este la miro por uso imperceptibles segundos, dedicándole una media sonrisa, luego sus ojos se posaron en su madre, Sissy Malfoy estaba tensa, tanto o mas que su marido que se refugiaba a su lado.

-Draco- exclamo con sequedad su padre

-Vamos cariño- secundo su madre, pero el aura del chico parecía haber cambiado.

-No- sentencio Draco con firmeza, haciendo que todos los presentes sintieran la tensión aumentando en el aire- Esta vez tomare mis propias decisiones, no tengo miedo a morir por aquello que vale la pena- una media sonrisa se dibujo en su demacrado rostro, avivando la ira en el líder de los mortifagos.

Voldemort estaba a punto de atacar pero Harry fue mas rápido, evitando la muerte al mas joven de los Malfoy, quien atisbo a correr hacia el castillo, llevando con el a la chica.

-Has enloquecido- logro murmurar Hermione una vez adentro

Draco sonrió, con verdadera felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por unos instantes Hermione pudo perderse en su rostro, en su aroma, aun lleno de tierra y polvo, con el cabello revuelto y la frente sudorosa, ella podía verlo verdaderamente por primera vez y por algún motivo no era capaz de despegarse de aquella imagen, sentía una fuerte corriente eléctrica surcando su piel, quizás eran sus nervios despertando de aquel trance que le impedía sentir dolor alguno, quizás, solo quizás…

-No te distraigas- ordeno Draco antes de correr en respaldo al Profesor Slughorn quien parecía no poder encontrar su varita entre los pliegues de su polvorienta túnica y era atacado por un mortìfago.

Hermione recordó sus propósitos, recordó que una parte de ella, pues así consideraba a su amigo, a su hermano, Harry Potter, luchaba en algún lugar sin descanso y no ganaría si ella no acababa con el último horrocrux.

Surco la estancia destruida, lo que alguna vez habría sido el hall del castillo, las escaleras estaban a su diestra, tenia que pensar de prisa, un siseo capto su atención, saco de su bolso uno de los colmillos de basilisco que hacia poco ella y Ronald habían sacado de la cámara de los secretos.

-¡Hermione!- Grito la voz de Ronald Wesley que corría en su dirección, lo conocía bien, podía ver el rencor en sus ojos a distancia, pero había un sentimiento aun mas fuerte, _miedo_.

-¡Ron!, ¿Y Harry?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

-Esta bien, esta bien, debemos encontrar esa serpiente Hermione- exclamo sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

-Algo me dice que ella nos busca también- se atrevió a argumentar, mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

" _La serpientes son animales escurridizos y ágiles, se mueven con rapidez para alcanzar su presa y les gusta esconderse entre las sombras",_ recordó haberlo leído alguna vez en la biblioteca de su padre.

Se arrastro bajo unas vigas seguida por un tembloroso Wesley, las sombras eran el escondite perfecto de la fiel mascota de Ridley, no tardaron en ser encontrados, la agilidad del reptil era admirable, arremetía con fuerza y dispuesta a matar despojándoles de sus armas y acorralándolos en las escaleras del segundo piso, pero como una vez lo había dicho Dumbledore _, "El valor se encuentra en los lugares menos esperados"_ , Fue nada menos que Neville Longbotton quien con la espada de Godric Gryffindor destruyera el ultimo Horrocrux dándole la oportunidad a Harry de darle fin a aquella guerra que pareció interminable.

Los gritos de jubilo no se hicieron esperar, los aurores arremetían contra los residuales de aquel ejercito de las tinieblas que aun intentaban huir, los héroes caídos eran llorados, los cadáveres levantados y los escombros apartados, fue allí, en medio de aquella mezcla de emociones que se encontraron, un par de orbes grises en contraste con un par de ojos avellanados, que en profunda ceremonia se confesaban el uno al otro, pues aquel causal de sus anteriores beligerancias, bases supuestas de aquella guerra que se acababa de ganar, no eran mas que un recuerdo, un atisbo lejano.

Una sonrisa ahora compartían, puesto que no hubo en aquella guerra un tesoro más valioso que aquello que acababa de brotar de entre los desechos cimientos de dos almas desechas y recientemente reconstruidas.

La Segunda guerra mágica llego a su fin con el atardecer de aquel día, dando paso a una nueva era que prometía paz, pero no habían dos corazones que gozaran de mas júbilo que el de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, puesto que a pesar de las circunstancias y el inevitable porvenir, ahora tenían esperanza… esperanza en aquel secreto.


End file.
